Power Rangers: Strataforce
by J D Adams
Summary: AU; Adapted from Chojin Sentai Jettoman. The alien organization known as Faucon Noir returns to Earth to make it their home, and hopes for a challenge in the process, bringing the need for a new team of Heroes.


Orbiting high above the Earth, is a small trapezoid-shaped space station, not bearing the insignia of any nation of Earth; the only identifying marks on it, is a red circle behind a white star with 'SF' printed on front, and boxy numbers stating '01'.

Inside, the station is fully-manned with scientists and engineers all working on various projects. In the main room, there are many screens of varying sizes all showing different scenes upon them. There is a large one that is blank at the moment that takes up most of one of the walls. A handful of crew members watch the monitors, when suddenly a klaxon of alarms go off, causing the crew members to scurry in surprise. In the back, a pair of doors bearing the SF logo slide open and an older man walks through, supporting his weight with a long, elegantly crafted, wooden cane, topped with a silver falcon's head of incredible craftsmanship. The man is dressed in a black business suit with faint, green pinstripes. On the front pocket embroidered with green thread are the letters 'SJ'. Looking at his face, he appears to be of Latin American decent. His face is starting to show signs of age. Salt and pepper hair is groomed back neatly.

"What is all this?" He asks as he watches the crew scramble to silence the alarms and bring up the main viewing screen. The large screen flickers on, and starts zooming in on a shape in the distance. The elderly man's eyes narrow at the sight of the brain-shaped space ship that is making its way towards earth. "I knew you would return sooner or later Zeron..." he murmurs to himself and looks to the crew. "All right, this is what we have been preparing for and we don't have any time to waste; Faucon Noir has returned! Its time to put Project: Strataforce into action!"

Power Rangers

Strataforce

Created and written by Justin DeVine

Executive Producer and Editor Hans Adolph

Adapted from Chojin Sentai Jetman

Episode 1:

Reach Towards the Skies

Back on Earth at Fort Minor Air Force Base, just out of Soaring Heights, Ca. A young man of Japanese-American descent is looking over some old photographs. While it had only been about three years since he joined the United States Air Force, he hadn't had much time to spend with his family. He was finally doing something with his life, being part of a greater good to protect the lives of millions.

An older gentleman enters the bunks and walks over to the young man. "Airman Winters, we have just received a message from a privately-funded, ally organization, known as Strataforce. They have chosen you to be a recruit in a squadron they are forming. You are to report to their headquarters in Soaring Heights by seventeen hundred hours."

Airman Winters looks up to the Senior Airman. "A New Squad? Why would they recruit from the Air Force rather then their own men? This seems rather strange, sir."

"In the past they have mostly been scientists and minor forces, I don't know much more about them then you do, except that they have donated weapons and technology to us for years, and that this is the first thing that they have requested in return, so the higher ups have granted their request. I expect things will be explained when you arrived, as they are very hush-hush on this project of theirs. You'll be missed around here, but I know that if you bring the conviction you have here to their new squad, you will do us all proud." He says with a smile and claps his hand on the younger Airman's shoulder.

"Sir, Yes sir." He says and salutes "I shall gather my things and head out towards Soaring Heights within the hour."

"Alright then, here is the address." He says handing the younger man the address. "Serve with pride, Airman Winters." He says before leaving the room.

Airman Winters looks to his photographs again, and then his watch. It was only noon, and Soaring Heights was barely more then an hour drive away. He smiles softly, looking at the photo of a woman. He'd have time for a quick visit. He thinks and quickly packs his bags.

-----

A doorbell rings, just outside a nice loft, just short of thirty minutes from downtown Soaring Heights. A beautiful young Japanese-American opens the door and is promptly hugged by Airman Winters. "Reno!" She gasps in surprise, giggling softly and hugging him back. "It feel like it's been forever, little brother."

"It's only been about three years, Maria." Reno says and he takes a seat on the couch.

"So, what brings you out my way? You've been so caught up in your new life, you've barely had time for me or any of your old friends." She says sitting down across from him.

"Well I don't have too long to visit today, but I have some good news! I've been recruited into a new squadron for a special project, and will be relocated in the city. So I'll be able to visit more often."

"That is great news, but what do you know about this special project? And why not someone with more experience?"

"I really don't know. I was told that it will be explained when I get there."

"I don't like it. It doesn't make sense that they would choose a low rank officer rather then a Sergeant or something."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Reno asks, sounding a bit curious and angry.

"I'm going to go with you. You're the only family I have left, and I have to look after you. None of this seems right to me, and I won't be happy till I get some answers." Maria says standing up and grabbing a white coat and puts it on. "Come on little brother, we wouldn't want to keep this mystery group waiting." She laughs.

Reno gets up begrudgingly, and glares to his sister, obviously not happy that she has to butt in. "I'm starting to think it was a mistake coming here. I should have waited till after I checked in."

Maria laughs softly "Well, it's too late to dwell on that now."

------

"Ah, you must be Airman Reno Winters." The elderly man dressed in black and green says as he walks over, his eyes looking to Maria. "Though I didn't know my request involved you bringing a guest."

"It wasn't my choice, sir. This is my older Sister Maria. I stopped by to tell her I would be stationed closer to her so I'd be able to visit more often, and she wanted to see what this was all about. She doesn't believe your motives are clean."

The old man laughs softly. "Rather domineering sister, aren't you Miss Winters?"

"Well someone has to look after my Little Brother, once I learn what this is about I'll be happy to leave you alone."

"Alright then. My name is Salvador Jordan, I prefer to be on a first name basis with all those that work with me, so please no Mr. Jordan, sounds too formal." He laughs softly with a kind smile. "This is Stratastation 1. I had you brought here because the process you will under go could be dangerous. It's only been used once, long ago before I took over."

"Dangerous? Why not test it on one of your own scientist rather then finding a guinea pig in my brother?" Maria asks glaring to Salvador.

"It's kind of complex, but to try to explain it easily is that none of their biosigns match up to any of the energies, this machine uses. These powers could destroy anyone that didn't match up, my teams and I believe in safety. Your brother is the first candidate we have found that has the right vitals, as well as mentality and experience for this.

"Experience? What kind of experience does he have to deal with a weird machine that could kill him?" Maria asks walking up to Salvador, looking at him face to face now.

"If we thought it would kill him, we wouldn't have recruited him. As for his experience. It's his Air Force training, his abilities with jets and his discipline. Most the more experienced people that also could be matches are simply too old. Their biosigns are weakening with age. Reno is the ideal age. But please, let us move on. I'm afraid time really is of the essence." Salvador says and spins around with more grace then one would expect of an old man with a cane.

"If all goes as planned, Reno will be the first Power Ranger that we have seen in nearly two decades."

Maria laughs "Power Rangers? Aren't you a little old to believe in such childish concepts? It wasn't even that great of a TV show. Couldn't you have hired a clown then, if you're just going to entertain children at malls and birthday parties?"

Salvador rolls his eyes a bit a Maria's chiding, but since he isn't facing her it goes unnoticed. "There are more things on Heaven and Earth, Horatio..." Salvador says, leaving it at that as they reach a large room with a strange alien device. The room is gray and mostly barren except for a chair that sits under the crystalline machine that hangs overhead. There are several, more terrian devices around the walls of the room that have been set up to monitor the device and life signs of anyone that sits in the chair.

"This is the Avionic Generator. It is an alien device that was found in a crashed ship about 20 years ago. A pair of alien birdmen summoned the first human they could find and told them their story. About how they come from a realm known as the Black Dimension. How a cruel empress known as Medea had conquered their world. Having no choice, they fled to find help and crashed here. Unfortunately the Empress had followed them, and they were too weak to fight her. So they transferred the strongest of the avionic energies into him to defend his world. He became known as Emerald Falcon. He fought valiantly against Medea's forces known as Faucon Noir. When it came time to face the Empress herself, the Emerald Falcon found help in an unexpected place. One of her generals turned against her and with the General's help they sealed the evil Empress away in an asteroid and set her into space."

"So where is this Emerald Falcon now if he was so great? And why isn't any of this public knowledge?" Maria asks skeptically.

"He's gone now. The final fight with Medea put too much of a strain on him. As for not hearing about it?" He laughs. "You've already told me you heard of Power Rangers. Emerald Falcon saved a TV executive and he fell in love with the idea of a teen hero fighting evil. So he adapted what he knew, and embellished the rest, with some changes made to make it appeal more to kids. One of the major changes was making it a group to appeal to a wider audience, and changing the bird theme to dinosaurs, because kids think dinosaurs are cooler, and that 'birds are too girly'" He says sounding like he takes personal offense to some of the changes. "Once you hear it told as a kids story, no one else will take it seriously. I do, because I witnessed Emerald Falcon's heroics first hand, and since the royalties had to go somewhere, the TV executive decided that I would be the one to get them.

"This still seems too far-fetched, we're out of here." Maria says before being blocked by Salvador's cane. "Well then, if it's nothing but a children's show and a work of fantasy, then your brother has nothing to worry about. So let your brother step out of your shadow and try it. If it fails, I'm just some insane old man and you can leave and never hear from me again. But if it succeeds, your brother will achieve what he wants most. A chance to protect the Earth and all on it, not just the people of a single country."

Reno perks up at this, having not been able to get a word in edge wise with his more dominate sister around. Before Maria can even answer he's already sitting in the chair. Salvador smiles and claps softly. "I knew you would be willing to try it!" Salvador says and hushes Maria and blocking her again with her cane before giving signal to one of the other scientists, to turn the machine on.

The machine starts to glow faintly, the six colored crystals in it begin to flash in sequence: Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and White. The last one doesn't glow, having turned a dark gray color. The sequence repeats as the crystals flash faster and faster until it stops in the red crystal, which glows brightly as red energy begins to shoot into Reno. Reno clenches the arms of the chair with his fists as he feels his body being energized.

Right as the process ends, explosions rock the base. "No! Not now!" Salvador growls as he rushes to a screen and changes the view to an outside camera.

The brain-shaped ship is closer and firing on Stratastation 1. Suddenly, all monitors are focused on the visage of a blue-skinned alien, dressed in silver armor and a mask, covering half of his face.

"Emerald Falcon, I know you are in there! I, Zeron, am issuing a formal challenge to you. I have returned to Earth after seventeen years, this is the only world that we have faced such a wonderful opposition. The new forces of Faucon Noir wish to have a real challenge for once. If you win, we shall once again leave Earth. But if you lose, it shall be claimed as the crown jewel of the Faucon Noir Empire! Since it has been so long, I shall start you off with something easy." Zeron says with a soft chuckle as suddenly the Stratastation is filled with black-skinned, faceless troopers, their chests having a flame-like deco covering it. The foot solders begin to attack everyone on the base.

Salvador glowers at this. "I thought they wouldn't arrive for another day!" He says and slams his fist on the console, he turns to see Maria, who is clearly in shock.

"Are you starting to believe that fairy tale now, Miss Winters?" He asks and heads out into the generator room

Salvador tosses Reno two wristbands. One rectangular with buttons and a small screen on it, the other diamond-shaped with a red, rectangular stripe over a diamond-shaped button on it. "Put this on, it's your StrataMorpher. You're going to need it."

Reno groans softly as he stands up shakily. "I feel so weak..." He says softly as he places the StrataMorpher on, the rectangular part on his left wrist and the diamond one on his right.

"Unfortunately, that's a side effect of the energization process. It takes your body some time to adjust to the Avionic energy, since it bonds with your biosigns, your body will feel weaker than it is. I wasn't expecting them to attack so soon, I had thought you would have had time to rest and get used to your powers. But we don't have that luxury. This is going to be a trial by fire. To morph press the button on the right wristband and call out 'Strataforce, Soar!'"

"Yes sir!" He says raising his right arm at a 45-degree angel, and presses the button with his left index and middle fingers. "Strataforce, SOAR!"

At those words, a bird head and wings pop up from the morpher completing the red bird on the morpher. The cry of a hawk can be heard as a hawk made of pure red energy flies out of the morpher and circles around Reno, before flying towards him and merging with his body. His body is surrounded by a grid that fades away to reveal the red and white outfit with the silhouette of a hawk, forming on his chest. The hawk's head appears over Reno's and shrinks down, solidifying as his helmet.

"Red Hawk Ranger!" He calls out as he poses, then looks himself over. In the Background Maria is completely stunned.

"No time to admire yourself. We..Er... you have lives to save!" Salvador points out.

"Oh yeah, right!" Reno says and clenches his fist as he looks to the Sparks attacking. "You Sparks are about to be extinguished!" Reno says and charges at them, drawing his Wing Saber from his belt he starts to slash at the enemies.

Small daggers appear in the Sparks' hands as they defend themselves. Several fall to the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke, though their forces are too much for Reno as they knock him back easily.

"Still feel so weak... But... I can't let you harm the civilians!" He roars as he gets to his feet, pulling out his Avian Blaster. The more he fires at them, the more the Sparks' numbers disappear with gunsmoke filling the room.

"This isn't a fair fight..." Salvador growls "This is a fight for Emerald Falcon, not a rookie." He then notices several Sparks starting to attack the Avionic Generator.

"Get away from that!" He yells and once again moves quicker than a man his age should and attacks the Sparks with his cane.

"You... don't... know... what... you're... messing... with!" Salvador says with each swing knocking out a Spark, causing them to dissipate.

Maria, caught in the smoke and confusion, heads toward the generator, hoping that Reno and Salvador can protect her since they seem to know what they are doing. Unfortunately for her several of the Sparks blast the machine, causing it to activate. It's sequence starting up, skipping red as well as the other already used crystal, more attacks on it, causing the crystalline structure of the machine to crack.

Reno and Salvador turn to the machine, hearing it start up. "Get away from the Generator!" "Maria!"

Their calls however are too late as the machine overloads and explodes, sending everyone in the room flying. The force of the blast defeating the remaining Sparks in the room. As the smoke clears Reno gets up, the blast having demorphed him, he begins to search for Maria.

The attack isn't over yet, the station being racked by more explosions, Salvador yells "Reno we have to get out of here!"

"NO! Not without Maria!" Reno says as he searches through the rubble.

"I don't see her anywhere. And this station isn't going to last much longer. You're not strong enough to defeat them all!" Salvador says as he walks over to Reno

"I don't care! I'm not leaving without Maria! She's all I have left!" Reno says, starting to cry.

Salvador replies. "I'm telling you, she's not here and everyone else is evacuating. Maybe one of the others took her with them. We need to hurry, NOW!"

"Until I know she's safe I won't leave her behind!" says Reno.

"I'm sorry to do this, but right now there are more important things than your sister." Salvador says and hits Reno upside the head with his cane, knocking the poor boy out, then dragging him to the nearest escape pod. From the window, Salvador looks on, several other escape pods being jettisoned right before Stratastation 1 explodes.

------

From the wreckage of Stratastation 1 fall the blue, yellow, white, and black crystals. Plummeting to the world and city below, landing in different locals around Soaring Heights: The white crystal in a small flower garden; The black crystal in a dark alley; The yellow crystal in a park; and the blue crystal landing in the front yard of a small suburban home.

-------

Over a section of the city, the visage of Zeron appears once more. "Really Emerald Falcon, I was expecting more from you! You weren't even able to stop our weakest Sparks. I really was looking forward to a challenge! At this rate, I won't even need to bother waking the others. Maybe this will draw out his attention!" He says as his hand extends outward and opening up.

A being of yellow energy springs to life taking on the form of a large ugly bug. "Go Lady Ekidna, show this world why you are feared in seven galaxies. We shall force the coward out of hiding, or Earth will be drained of all its energies!" He laughs as Ekidna chases after civilians as they flee in terror of the monster.

------

Inside a large pyramidal building, known as the Stratabase, that sits in the center of Soaring Heights; Reno Winters is just waking up from his forced nap. Groaning softly, the memories start flooding back to him of the attack, the explosion and Maria's disappearance. He quickly gets up, looking around when he runs into Salvador. "I am glad to see that you are finally awake again." He says with a bit of smile.

"YOU MONSTER!" Reno yells and punches Salvador. "You left Maria to die! She was the only family I have left and you let her die!"

Salvador rubs his cheek. "Let's set things straight. First of all, I didn't ask you to bring any guests. As unfortunate as it is, her disappearance was her own doing. All the escape pods have been accounted for, so she might still be out there. Second of all; you seem to be forgetting that there is an alien force threatening life on Earth as we know it unless Emerald Falcon stops them."

"Then let him stop them! I'm going to find my sister!" Reno says, turning away, before being tripped by Salvador's cane.

Salavador says "I guess you weren't listening on Stratastation 1. Emerald Falcon is no more, he has ceased to be, he is an ex-hero! All that stands between the freedom of this entire world and it's enslavement at the hands of Faucon Noir is you, Red Hawk. From the strength of your punch, I can see that your strength is returning. But I still worry that it isn't enough. We have to find the Avionic Crystals before they fall into the wrong hands, or the result could be disastrous."

"If this world depends on me, it's already doomed. I couldn't even save a small space station." replies Reno.

"You're acting like a fool! Your body was still adapting to the new powers, there was no way we were going to win that battle. And I've got some really bad news for you. While you may be the hero, heroes don't always win. You won't always get the girl. You won't always stop the villain. And despite even your best effort, sometimes people will die. You're the hero and it's going to seem like the whole world is just waiting to knock you down a couple of pegs each time you walk out that door. But because you are the hero, you have to move past the setbacks that life gives you. Show courage in the face of loss, hope when things are their most dire. That is what a hero is, that is their true strength. So are you going to be a hero like you've dreamed of being, or are you just going to be some coward that abandons his responsibilities because of his first taste of loss? If you are, I hope you can bare the burden that you let our world be destroyed." Salvador preaches, sounding like he knows exactly what Reno is going through.

Reno pauses as he listens to Salvador's words. He sighs softly and hangs his head. "You're right. I can't give up just because she may be gone. I have to go on. I have to be strong." He says, clenching his fists. "As long as my body draws breath, I will continue to get stronger, and never allow someone to go through this same pain if I can help it."

"Good. Now let's find those crystals before Faucon Noir decides to launch a full-scale assault. Let's just hope, no one has found those crystals yet. I'd hate to think of what the energies would do to those, whose biosigns don't match with the crystals' energies."

------

As Reno and Salvador hurry and hunt for the missing crystals, Ekidna continues to terrorize the populous. Stalking people in Serenity Park, she peers out from large bushes; her tongue lashes out and wraps around a businessman, draining his life force, until only his clothes remain. She hisses and notices a pair of kids passing on their bikes, on their way to a baseball game. She laughs softly and attacks them with her tongue, leaving behind their bikes and clothing. "Yes, give me your life force, my children must feed!" She hisses, her thorax growing bigger with each victim. She laughs madly as she goes to find more energy.

------

The first stop for the pair is a rather fancy home on the outskirts of town. Reno and Salvador step out of a black car bearing the 'SF' logo. Reno looks around, surprised at the grandeur of the home and the neighborhood it is in.

"You really sure that the Crystal is here? Surely someone has found it by now. Just by the looks of this place, it doesn't seem like the people here could overlook a stray jewel..." questions Reno.

Salvador looks down to a silver device that looks almost like a gigacounter, which is beeping loudly as he points it to the house. "Yes. Strong signs of Avionic energy, with luck no one has found the crystal yet…"

Meanwhile, around back, a young, red-headed woman in her early 20's makes her way to a small but beautiful flower garden. She smiles softly, whistling a happy tune as she begins to water and attend to her flowers. Suddenly, a white crystal reflects the light of the evening sun, catching the young woman's attention.

"Oh, what a pretty jewel. I wonder how it got in my little garden?" She asks herself and reaches down to pick the crystal up, as soon as her hand makes contact she cries out as the white Avionic energy flows into her body, bonding with her biosigns. Her cry of shock, alerting Reno and Salvador to her presence, the pair rush around back.

Arriving at the backyard, they find the young woman laying in hard guard, the crystal next to her right hand, now gray and lifeless. "I fear we may be too late…" Salvador says looking down to the woman.

After a moment she starts to stir and cries out once more seeing the pair of strangers in her yard. "What are you doing here? This is private property." She says and backs away from the pair

Salvador bows politely. "I am sorry to startle you miss, but my young associate here and I are looking for a collection of crystals that we lost earlier when we were attacked. We tracked one of them here." He says, leaning down and picking up the lifeless crystal, "But it seems we are too late."

"Too late?" She asks.

"Yes. They are part of a science experiment and could be very dangerous if touched."

The woman recoils in shock. "But, I touched the crystal…"

Salvador nods and steps closer, scanning the device over her. "Amazing…" He says softly.

"What?" Both the woman and Reno ask.

"It seems that the crystal's energies have bonded with your biosigns. You're rather lucky miss. If anyone else had touched it, they would need to be hospitalized."

"Bonded with my what?" Asks the woman.

Reno speaks up. "Basically, he means that the crystal energized you, rather than ravaged your body."

"That is correct, miss. You might feel weak now but soon your body will adapt to the new abilities and you'll be stronger than ever. You'll also be able to use the power to morph into a costumed form, similar to those popularized in Power Rangers." Salvador says preparing for the negative response he typically gets when he mentions this.

The woman's eyes brighten at this. "Oh wow!" She says happily "I always loved that show when I was younger. Is this for real, not just costumed parties?"

Salvador blinks and chuckles softly. "Of course it's for real, you'll be a Ranger and a hero that will help save the world from the looming threat of the Faucon Noir."

"I'm in!" She says brightly. "I've always done my best to help the community around me, the chance to help the world is a dream come true!"

Salvador smiles and hands her a StrataMorpher. "When you need use of your powers you can use this, miss..." He says realizing he doesn't even know the woman's name yet.

"Jean. Jean Sullivan." The you woman says, introducing herself.

Salvador smiles. "I am Salvador Jordan and this is Reno Winters. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Sullivan." He says, relieved at how easy this was.

"We were lucky this time, but we need to find the other crystals, we don't need them falling into the wrong hands." Salvador says before the device begins to bleep.

"There is another one in a park not far from here." He says and makes his way back to the car as the pair follow behind him.

------

Back in Serenity Park, a rather large, heavy-set, young man sits down at a park bench, looking down to a gray and lifeless crystal that he holds in his hand. He sighs softly ."It would figure that such a beautiful jewel would tarnish at my touch..." He murmurs to himself, completely unaware to the trio that approaches him.

"Hiyas!" Jean says cheerfully as she comes up behind the large man, causing him to jump in shock at the sudden voice.

He turns around and blinks softly, rubbing his eyes and looks around a bit. "A-Are you talking to me?" He asks curiously.

"Of course I am." She says and notices the lifeless crystal in his hands. "Oh, I see you found a crystal..." Her voice soft, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though it does seem like everything I touch turns to ruin. It was a very beautiful yellow gem until I picked it up." He says turning around to face all three of them.

"It seems we got lucky again, sir." Reno says in a soft whisper to the older man.

"Once is luck, twice is coincidence... I wonder..." He says murmuring to himself before shaking his head. "No. None of research would support a theory like that..."

"What theory, sir?" asks Reno.

"I'll let you know if it turns out to be more than a coincidence. A good scientist doesn't jump to conclusions." responds Salvador.

"What are you two talking about?" The heavy-set man asks.

"These crystals, they can be very dangerous," Salvador says, only to be interrupted by the man.

"Gahh..." The man says falling back. "Dangerous? I'm not going to die because of that stupid thing am I?" He says throwing the crystal in the grass as if it were cursed now.

"Not at all, there is a small amount of the population that can handle them safely. The fact that neither Miss Sullivan or yourself are exhibiting any negative symptoms is curious, since it has happened twice in a row."

The man quickly gets up. "Forget it. I'm not having any part of these experiments. I may not look like it. But I got a life, I'm not going to spend it being some guinea pig because I picked up some stray jewel." He says and starts to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" Salvador says and starts after him but Jean steps in front of him. "Salvador, let me handle this. You and Reno can look for the others. I'll bring him around for you!"

"Alright Jean." Salvador nods softly "Come on Reno. Jean is right, we need to find the other two crystals. We know the first two are harmless and so might the other two with my suspicions but we have to be sure."

Reno nods. "Right. Hopefully this guy will be the worst we face when gathering them..." Reno says as he accompanies Salvador back to the car. "Good luck Jean, I feel you'll need it." He says looking back to her before closing the car door and the pair drive of as Jean runs to catch up with the man.

-----

"Still no signs of any Avionic energies?" Salvador asks from the drive seat.

"No, wait... there's a sudden blip!" Reno says as the machine starts to beep, getting louder and louder.

"And it seems to be coming right for us!" He says as suddenly the pair are almost sideswiped by a biker dressed completely in black, who seems to be going some place in a hurry. "That jerk nearly hit us!" Reno protests. As the biker gets further away the beeping softens. "That jerk has a crystal!"

"Right, following that jerk." Salvador says and takes off after the biker, chasing him across town.

-----

Back in the park, Jean catches up with the heavy-set man. "Wait, please. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's just talk a bit. My name is Jean Sullivan.

The man nods with a soft sigh. "Fine, It's not like girls of your stature talk with guys like me that often anyway. My name is Blaine Williams."

Jean smile brightly. "Thats a nice name, Blaine. You really shouldn't be so down on yourself. There is much potential in you. I think the crystal sensed that. You didn't let Mr. Jordan explain. The jewels aren't dangerous to us, with their powers will be able to do great things. Even Save the world."

Blaine laughs a bit cynically. "Yeah, everyone wants to save the world, all it is, is a bunch of words."

Before Jean can protest a voice booms as Zeron's face appears in the sky above them. "I detect Avionic energy but all I see are kids. Maybe Emerald Falcon is just too old for these games but does he really think the likes of you can stop Faucon Noir?" He laughs. "Well, I suppose could use with a bit of entertainment. Let's just see how well his trust in you fares after this." He says thrusting his right hand forward, and small sphere roll across the ground which erupts in a small fireworks display, from which the Sparks emerge. Zeron laughs heartily "Have fun." He says before his visage disappears again.

Blaine panics and begins breathing heavily. "Wh-what ARE those things!"

"I don't know but I think THOSE are what we're supposed to be saving the world from.." She says and looks to the StrataMorpher. "Ooh... I wish they'd told me how to use this thing better... I need to contact the others"

-----

The chase continues through the streets of Soaring Heights, the biker easily able to dart through traffic better than Salvador's car.

"He's too fast for us!" Reno says in frustration.

"We can't give up now, we're so close." Salvador says as right at that moment, the communicator in Reno's StrataMorpher begins to beep.

"Jean? Did you have any luck with that guy?" Reno asks, as her face appears on a small screen.

"Uh not really... While we were talking this blue guy appeared, was looking for someone called Emerald Falcon and then sent these strange creatures after us. We're not faring so well against them."

"Darn it, we're so close to that biker..." Reno says and looks back, seeing all the traffic. "And in this mess, it will take us too long to get back to the park. But we can't abandon them."

Salvador looks around and notices where they are and smiles a bit. "I know a way you can get there!" He says and takes a right driving down the road to the Stratabase.

Once inside, Salvador leads Reno to a large hangar where five jets await: each one with a bird theme and color coded.

"These are the Icarus Fighters. Like most of the base, they aren't fully functional yet. Weapon systems are still offline, so they won't be any use in a fight right now but it will get you to the park, quicker than anything else. Obviously, the red one is yours."

"Oh, cool!" Reno says and jumps over the railing, racing toward the Red Icarus Fighter and climbs in. He quickly familiarizes himself with the controls. "Not much different then a real jet, though there are some things I don't recognize."

"You'll learn what they are in time. But for now, you need to get to the park." Salvador says as he goes over to the control panels and opens the hangar doors. "Hawk Fighter, Launch!"

"Here I come guys." Reno says, as he fires up the thrusters and takes off. The red, triangular, hawk-headed jet taking to the skies as it soars gracefully through the cities. "Now this is a jet." He laughs as he enjoys the new machine.

----

Back in the park, Blaine and Jean are doing their best to fight off the Sparks. Blaine picks up a baseball bat he notices lying on the ground. "Get behind me, I'll protect you!" He says in his bravest voice, while visible trembling in fear. He swings uselessly at the Sparks, all of which are too agile to be hit by the wild swinging. Jean does her best to fight but is in over her head, having never been in a fight before in her life. The sound of jet engines take her mind away from the battle as she looks up, seeing a red jet fly overhead.

It's only taken a few minutes for Reno to arrive, looking around he quickly notices something. "Sir, there isn't a safe place to land."

"Yes, I know. Set the Hawk Fighter on autopilot and jump out. It will return to base. Don't worry about the fall, morphing will get you down safely."

"Roger!" He says and switches the controls to autopilot.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Reno says to himself as the cockpit opens up, he jumps over the edge, entering into a free fall, watching as an army of black dots converge on what looks like a white and yellow dot from his height.

"Better be right about this, or I'm gonna be road pizza. Strataforce, SOAR!" He calls out and morphs midair, his suit appearing around him in a red flash. Extending his arms, his descent slows and becomes more controlled. "Woah! This thing has wings!" He says, noticing a red and white wing connecting from his back to each arm.

Reno flies downward and past Jean and Blaine, then through a pack of Sparks, striking them with an aerial sweep. He touches down and looks over to Blaine and Jean. "Starting to come around?" He asks and tosses a StrataMorpher to Blaine. "Strataforce, Soar! Is the codeword."

"This... This can't be happening!" Blaine panics as he looks to the morpher. "I'm in a dream or something."

"Well you better wake up fast, more of those things are coming after us!" Jean says and grabs Blaine's arm, pulling him away from several explosions as a group of Sparks fire on them.

"Jean!" Reno calls out and jumps to attack the Sparks that are going after the pair, only to be brought back down to earth as a long tongue wraps around his neck.

"Going somewhere Ranger?" A feminine voice hisses, as the ugly insectoid known as Ekidna appears. "We were looking for Emerald Falcon but I suppose you will do instead!" She cackles madly.

As Reno faces Ekidna, Jean and Blaine have their own troubles as they run out of places to go. Reaching the edge of a cliff, the pair turn around to see Sparks swarming them. One raises it's hand and fires on them, knocking them over the cliff to the ravine below. Reno cries out seeing the fall. As he struggles to get free of the tongue. "You have to morph now!" He shouts at them.

"Not like we have anything left to lose..." Blaine says nervously.

"Strataforce, SOAR!" the pair call out together as they press the button on their right wrist and in a flash, both of them morph, becoming the Yellow Owl Ranger and the White Swan Ranger. Blaine's suit is identical to Reno's with yellow replacing the red and black trim rather than gold and a helmet in the shape of an owl's head. Jean's suit, is mostly pink, with white forming the chest, skirt, gloves and boots. Her helmet in the shape of a swan's head. Their wings deploy, allowing them to fly back up to the ground. As the pair fly overhead, Reno finally breaks free of Ekidna's tongue.

"Uh, I don't know about this, I'm rather scared of heights..." Blaine protests as he holds on to Jean's hand for support.

"Oh wow, I've always dreamed of flying!" Jean says dreamily and clasps her hands together, accidentally letting go of Blaine's hand; causing the reluctant ranger to fly off course and crash into a group of trees before rolling across the ground.

Reno and Jean rush over to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jean quickly apologizes as she kneels next to him. "Are you alright?" Reno asks as Blaine starts to recover.

Looking up to Reno, Blaine nods softly. "Yeah..." He says, still unsure about this ranger business.

The Sparks growl and fire on the trio of rangers, causing them to fly backwards. Quickly getting to their feet, Reno looks at the charging grunts. "I'm getting tired of these guys..."

"I've had it with them too! These guys just show up for no reason, attack me and my new friend and throw me off a cliff! It's time I show them what I can do!" Blaine says as he decides to make a stand.

Reno draws his Wing Saber as Jean looks to Blaine a bit shocked and nods to Blaine. "Yeah!"

The three rangers charge into battle with the sparks. Reno being more accustomed to his powers, jumps and slashes at the nearest Spark.

Jean runs in fear. "Please don't hurt me!"She says as she backs away from one bearing down on her, only to be tripped by another.

Four Sparks team up against Blaine, lifting him into the air and throwing him into another Spark, who he clings to, not realizing what it is at first. It growls and it's face lights up like it's on fire, causing Blaine to cry out in fright and lets go of the Spark. Reno jumps into the air and extends his Avionic wings and flies through a group of Sparks with his sword held out in front of him; the sparks fall to the ground and disappear as they are defeated. As he lands, the trio quickly regroups.

"I'm back, rangers!" Lady Ekidna hisses as she suddenly reappears, making Blaine lose what ever courage he had mustered as he hides behind Reno.

"What is that thing?!" Blaine asks.

Before Reno can answer, Lady Ekidna fires a beam of energy at the rangers, knocking the two weaker rangers off their feet. Reno once again takes to the air with his sword extended. Ekidna spits her tongue out at him and once again grabs him with it. He's ready for it this time, as he pulls out his Avionic blaster and fires on her. Lady Ekidna recoils, releasing her tongue's grip on Reno, sending him flying at a wall. He is able to rebound off of it, using to momentum to drive his Wing Saber into her.

Zeron sneers as he watches the fight unfold and slashes the air with his sword, creating a rift into which the injured monster escapes. "This isn't over!" She hisses as she disappears and reappears in Faucon Noir's base.

Zeron watches the Rangers as they recover from their first fight. "They're much better then I thought they would be..."

A young voice laughs. "The mighty Zeron, felled by a bunch of kids in Halloween costumes."

The person that the voice belongs to, descends from the ceiling. He looks like a kid, but his skin is much paler than a human's and his lips appear to be violet. He is dressed in a black cloak with what looks like a large, white splotch going from his right shoulder to his left hip. On his head, he wears some kind of strange head gear, a visor covering his face, connected to a pair of what look like old fashioned head phones via a metal band. The gloves he wears on his hands are covered in all sorts of high-tech, gribbly bits. Pressing a button on them, the protective visor raises showing off his cold black eyes that seem unnatural for a kid his age.

Walking up behind him is a sleek, yet asymmetrical gray robot. His chest has a clear panel over it, showing off a bunch of gears, wiring, and flashing red LEDs. His red optic glows brightly as he looks on. "I was hoping I could just skip this planet." His flanged sophisticated voice emits from his faceplate. "No one in that group resembles this Emerald Falcon that you hold in such high regard."

"He was probably bluffing, Sybatron. He seemed bored of that last planet. So he had to uproot us, so we could have a 'challenge befitting the Faucon Noir', pathetic really. Any planet is just as good as the other." comments the strange boy.

"You would do well to hold your tongue Diran!' Zeron snarls. "The queen's actions, disgraced us all and destroyed our home world. You've all lost your ways. If we are to to have a real home again, I want the people to accept us. We can't do that if we just come in and take over. That is why I issued this formal challenge."

"Whatever." Diran shrugs. "Maybe we should let our newest member join us? I had ever so much fun training her! "

Diran laughs and presses another button on his gloves. "Chroma, would you mind joining us?" he asks as a female slowly enters the room. She's dressed in elegant white and black armor. As she walks closer, her face can be seen better; unlike Zeron and Diran, Chroma appears to be human; her skin having a much warmer tone to it. From her facial features she appears to be of Asian decent, looking somewhat familiar.

"I haven't lost yet." Zeron states. "I didn't want Ekidna destroyed before her brood could be harvested. You'll all have your chance. I doubt Emerald Falcon will let me down." He laughs


End file.
